Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the youngest of the Koopalings, and initially seems to be either the first or last Koopaling fought. He often fights like his brother Iggy. His main appearance is with a blue mohawk and shell. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. 3 Larry is the first Koopaling fought. He used his magic wand to turn the king of Grass Land into a dog. Mario and Luigi went aboard his airship and defeated him. He retreated, but they got his wand and used it to change the king back. Larry jumps around the arena and shoots beams of magic at Mario with his wand. To defeat him, Mario must jump on him three times. Several fireballs could also be used to defeat him. Whenever Mario jumps on him, he will spin around in his shell for a while, at which time he cannot be attacked. In this game, Larry has a green shell. Super Mario World Larry is the last Koopaling fought, and the second to last boss, his castle being before Bowser's castle in the Valley of Bowser. He was guarding one of the Yoshi eggs that was stolen, however, Mario and Luigi defeated him, knocking him into the lava and rescuing the Yoshi egg. Mario literally kicked Larry's castle into the distance. To defeat Larry, Mario must jump on him to force him back (depending on which direction the platform is tilting) and knock him into the lava. This is identical to the fight with Iggy, except that there are Podoboos in the arena. Larry can throw more than one ball at a time for attacks as well. He still has a green shell in this game, and is mostly identical to Super Mario Bros. 3. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Larry is fought at World Mushroom, and is defeated. He is last seen with the other Koopalings scattered when Bowser's Koopa Clown Car crashes. New Super Mario Bros. U Larry is fought and defeated at Sparkling Waters. In the ending sequence, after Bowser's airship crashes and Bowser holds onto Bowser Jr.'s flying Koopa Clown Car, Larry holds onto Wendy's tail while Iggy holds onto his tail. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Larry is the first boss of this game, in a grass area. He is fought twice. The first time, Mario, Luigi, and two Toads fought him inside his tower. They defeated him, and he retreated to his castle. They defeated him in his castle, sending him falling over the edge. Larry survived the fall and was last seen with Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings as they got Bowser up, before his castle fell on top of all of them. In his tower, Larry uses a magic attack with his wand, and must be jumped on three times (or hit with several fireballs) to defeat him. Once hit, he'll spin around in his shell for a while, similar to Super Mario Bros. 3. In his castle, the fight is the same except Kamek will use his magic to make sections of the floor go up and down. The player can use this to avoid Larry's shell attack whenever they damage him. Larry's appearance is mostly the same as in Superstar Saga, with blue hair and shell. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Larry returned, working for Bowletta (Cackletta possessing Bowser). She sent him after Mario and Luigi. Larry played a minigame with Luigi, shooting fireballs at him that Luigi, in a barrel, had to deflect so it didn't hit the Bob-omb behind him. They kept hitting it back and forth until it hit Larry directly. The Mario Bros. fought him last, and defeated him. Like the other Koopalings, he disappeared in usual enemy death scene, leaving only a portal. Although Larry has a Time Bob-omb like Roy and Wendy, set to go off in eight turns, he is much easier than either of them. He has 550 HP. He can spin around in front of the Mario Bros., like Iggy, in which he must be hit with their hammers to stop him when he is directly in front of them. He can also shoot fireballs, which must be hit back at him. Larry's shell is now blue in this game, and his hair is blue. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Having been revived, Larry is often seen with Ludwig, first appearing alongside him, Wendy, and Roy. When Roy calls for Larry during his first fight with Mario, Larry does not show up, as he is goofing off somewhere. Larry and Ludwig attack the Mario trio at Twinsy Tropics Dungeon inside a pipe, and fight them, but are defeated, and run off. Larry and Ludwig fight the Mario trio a second time at Neo Bowser Castle. Once defeated, Larry was destroyed, exploding into rainbow stars. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario: Color Splash Larry is fought atop a train at Sunset Express, guarding the Orange Paint Star. He is defeated, apparently dying mid-sentence, but survives, and is last seen flying an airship alongside Bowser and the other Koopalings. Trivia *As the Koopalings are named after celebrities, Larry is possibly named after Larry King. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 bosses Category:Super Mario World bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Minions Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario World characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains